Shadowhunters & Dhampirs
by Onlyfictionalallowed
Summary: Someone close to Rose, has gone missing. The only lead she has are the Shadowhunters of New York. To find out about what happened, Rose has to join the Shadowhunters in their battles against demons. But earning their trust, is a lot harder than she thought. And how far will she go to save her friend?
1. Rose Lancaster

**This idea just came in to my mind and I had to write it! I do have a lot of inspiration and ideas, but I am not the fastest writer, just so you know.  
Reviews are always very helpful, so leaving one would be lovely.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**(All of the characters belong to the lovely Richelle Mead and Cassandra Clare!)**

1\. Rose Lancaster

The sound of the bell ringing, echoed through the whole street, in which the New York institute was located. None of the pedestrians, scurrying around in big clusters, seemed to hear it. Probably because the icy October wind was blazing though the street, howling like crazy. Also, the constant buzz of people chattering, cars honking and engines blaring, dimmed the sound of the bell.  
I shivered, when a cold, unexpected wind blew through my thin leather jacket. I groaned.  
It was much warmer in Pennsylvania.  
Seconds ticked by and the door was still closed. I pressed the bell again and waited. When the door still didn't open, I let out a frustrated groan and grabbed the handle. Surprisingly, the door wasn't locked.  
I pushed the heavy doors inward, which were approximately 4 meters high, and stepped inside the massive building.  
I stood in the middle of a huge hall, with on the right a lowly lit hallway and in front of me huge stairs that led upstairs. The whole hall was impressive. Every wall was made of heavy, dark wood, which gave it an ancient feel. I looked up and sucked in a breath. The roof was shaped into a dome, fully covered in glass. The last bit of sunlight of the day streamed through it, giving the whole room a faint glow.  
Not knowing what to do, I walked up the heavy stairs. As I neared the end of the stairs, I started to hear a faint sound of heavy feet dancing on the ground and the ruffling of clothes.  
The sound grew louder as I turned right into a dimly lit corridor, at the top of the stairs. As I walked through the corridor, the only thing I saw were a dozen doors, lining both sides of the corridor. Every one of them was closed, expect for the last one. As I neared the open door, the sound reached its peak and I could hear what they were saying clearly.  
"Come on Jace, hit her," a melodious female voice said jokingly.  
"Jace. Would you please stop acting like I am a wounded animal and fight like you normally would?" Another female voice said. This one was far more serious.  
As soon as she said it, I heard a soft thump, followed by a groan. "That's what I'm talking about".  
I moved in front of the door and faced the room. This room, compared to the hall and the corridors, was brightly lit. The roof was made of glass, but since the sun was almost down, the lights were on. All of the four walls, were covered in mirrors. In the room wasn't much to see, except for the rack of a dozen deathly looking weapons on the wall at the far end of the room.  
On the right, were a boy and girl, both with raven black hair. The boy was leaning against the wall and the girl, the one with the melodious voice, was sitting on the floor, all grace and beauty with her curvy figure and impeccable face. Based on their similar hair and features, they were probably siblings. They both had their eyes focused on the play before them.  
In the middle of the room were a girl with brightly red hair and a boy with hair like a golden halo, circling around each other. The girl wasn't very tall, so I was surprised when she punched the boy in the gut, causing him to stumble back. This girl was some fierce thing.  
The boy let out a short laugh and straightened himself. "Is that all you've got?"  
As a respond, she dived forward, only to stop when her face was a few centimeters from his. Surprised by her move, the boy stood still. The girl lifted her chin, reaching up to kiss him on the lips. Just as they were about to touch, the girl suddenly grabbed him, tackled him and threw him on his back, with her on top of him. Her face inches away from him.  
"As I just proved, I am a more than worthy opponent. You should really appreciate it  
more," she said. She then leaned in, kissed him softly on the lips and pushed herself off of him. The boy stared at her for little less than a second, completely stunned, as if he didn't know how he got on the ground. Then he got up and his lips formed a smug grin as he laughed. "I should know better than to underestimate you, I'm sorry, Clary"  
The tall and graceful girl gasped mockingly and put a hand on her chest. "Ladies and gentlemen, better record this moment, because Jace Herondale has just apologized for the-  
"What are you doing here?"  
I was so caught up in the energetic play unfolded before me, that I hadn't t noticed that the black haired guy was facing me and looking at me with a furious face. Everyone then turned and looked, all different expressions on their faces. None of them were as stormy as the black haired one's, although his sister's was very close.  
"I _said_, what are you doing here?" The boy repeated, crossing his arms over his chest.  
Self-confidently I stepped forward and put my hands at my sides.  
"I've come here to be trained as a Shadowhunter."  
"_What?_" Black Haired boy practically screamed. This guy was really getting on my nerves.  
"Well, this is a Shadowhunter institute, right?" I said. "Were Shadowhunters train? I would like you guys to teach me how to become a Shadowhunter."  
Black Haired boy let out a sarcastic laugh. "So what, your plan was to just stumble in here and wander around until you found someone? And how did you even get in-  
"Alec, give her a break," the guy with the blond hair said, casting him a sharp look. Black Haired boy rolled his eyes, but stayed silent. These two definitely were good friends, because the guy -Alec- really didn't look like a guy who'd let himself be silenced by someone. The golden haired boy looked at me then. "So, who are you?"  
I looked at the boy. He was handsome, that kind of bad boy handsome, with his smug grin, messy hair and golden sneaky eyes. He wore black gear, with straps and pockets everywhere, which probably contained a collection of knives. On his thick belt, were two sword, made from see-through material. The swords, named seraph blades, were forged by the Iron Sister, from some kind of special material, of which the name I've forgotten. This, I learned from the Shadowhunter Codex, which I've spitted through several times, the past couple of days. My gaze returned to his face and I smiled.  
"I am Rose. Rose Lancaster." I figured I should use a fake last name, just in case.  
"Not a Shadowhunter name," Clary noted. She had stayed silent the whole time, studying me carefully. Although, I thought I spotted a hopeful spark in her eyes.  
"True," the golden haired boy said- Jace, "still, a possible ascendant is always good." He looked at me. "How do you know about Shadowhunters, if you're not from a Shadowhunter family?"  
I took a deep breath. This answer I had ready. "My mother, she was killed a month ago," I said. "I don't know by whom, but it didn't really look humane, all the scratches and bite-marks. So, I went to investigate. I looked through her stuff in her room and discovered papers, letters and all kinds of stuff about you. Shadowhunters. I read them all and discovered she had a whole life hidden away from me. She was a Shadowhunter. So, I've come here, to become a Shadowhunter, to follow in her footsteps," I finished.  
I watched them, as they took in my story. Alec and his sister didn't looked very convinced. Actually, it was quite the opposite. It looked like they didn't believe one word I said.  
Clary on the other hand had taken a step back and was looking down at her shoes. Were those tears in her eyes? Guilt washed through me. She really believed me.  
Jace spoke to me then, "I am very sorry about your mother."  
"Thank you," I said softly. I stared at my shoes. I felt guilty for lying about such a horrible thing, but it was the only way.  
Jace cleared his throat, "How come you and your mother, don't have a Shadowhunter name?"  
I've thought about that too. "She changed it. After she settled in with my father and had me, she wanted to live a life without the Shadowhunters. So she changed it to Lancaster.  
"Do you know what her Shadowhunter name was?" Jace asked.  
"No, I don't," I said. This was the plan. I couldn't give her a Shadowhunter name, because they would look through the family history and discover that my mom wasn't in them.  
"What happened to your father?" Clary asked softly. The tears I thought I had seen in her eyes, were now gone.  
"He left us when I was little," I said, because it was the truth.  
Everyone stayed silent for a second, until Jace spoke up, directing his next words to the Shadowhunters. "You know we are in need of more Shadowhunters, after the Dark War." He looked down a split second and his face was filled with sorrow. I wondered what this Dark War was. I haven't come across this name in any of the books I've read about Shadowhunters. It must have been very recently. "Given this fact, we should considerate training her," he finished.  
"Jace. I know we've lost many and need to rebuilt our race, but this is insane," the sister said. "We can't just take in every person who walks in here, _demanding _to be trained as a Shadowhunter- "  
"Excuse me, I am not demanding anything, I'm just simply asking-"  
She cut me off and went on. "We don't know if her story is true. It really didn't sound legit, if you ask me. What if she's a spy? A spy for the Seelie Queen?"  
Just as she finished the sentence, the air behind Jace shimmered, buzzed and then turned blue. From what I recognized from the book, it must've been a portal. A magical door to where ever you may want to go. Then out of the blue, literally, a man appeared from the shimmering field. He was in one word; extravagant. He wore a long space-like blue coat with a white blouse underneath. His pants were rainbow colored and he was bare footed. His arms were lined with bracelets and he wore a handful of necklaces around his neck, but most of them were covered by the velvet red scarf draped around his neck. I looked at his face, which was covered in sparkles and make up. He had black spiky hair, with blue highlights in them. Then I looked at his eyes. They were cat shaped.  
This guy must be a warlock.  
I've read about those in the books, but they were always displayed as mighty, powerful and ancient. Not someone who has borrowed his clothes from a circus artist.  
He eyed us all with an amused expression.  
Jace was the one to speak up. "Magnus. To what do we own the pleasure of your exciting company?" He said sarcastically.  
Magnus laughed. "I know, I know, you're all thrilled to see me, but I am not here to share my beloved and entertaining presence with you."  
"Thank God," Jace muttered. Then he cleared up. "Well, Alec is here," he pointed with his thumb behind him, "So you can just-  
"I am also not here to see my lovely boyfriend," he winked at Alec and he blushed. I suppressed a laugh. "I am here, because I need a favor."  
Jace huffed, "And why would you come to us? We don't own you anything."  
"Aha, but you do," Magnus said, amusement sparkling his eyes.  
"What do you mean?" Clary asked.  
"Remember last week? When you guys so desperately needed my assistance, that you practically begged for it?" Magnus eyed Jace and Clary and recognition flashed in their eyes. Jace turned to Magnus. "Well, I thought that saving your friend- well at least your boyfriend's friend- from the _death_, was something any normal person would do out of human morality," Jace said sharply.  
From the death? What the hell happened? Curiosity swept through me and I felt the urge to ask, but now really wasn't a good time. Especially since Magnus, still hadn't noticed my presence. I would rather have it stay that way.  
"Jace," Clary put a hand on his arm, "let's just hear what he has to say."  
Surprisingly, Jace let the topic drop. He looked at Magnus, his face an angry mask and said through gritted teeth, "What do you need?"  
"Well, I am having one of my famous parties at the moment," he stopped, then continued, "Don't hope, you're not invited." He eyed the Shadowhunters, but none of them seem to mind. He went on, "Anyway, for some reason my house is surrounded by demons."  
"How many?" Clary had taken a step forward, interested sparkling her eyes.  
"About six of them," Magnus said. "I would deal with them myself, but I need to entertain my guests. So, are you all coming?"  
Jace let out a irritated sigh, but muttered, "Fine." He walked towards the rack of weapons and grabbed a hunting knife, the size of my forearm. He walked back to us and handed me the dagger.  
"You're coming with," he said. "Prove yourself to be a worthy Shadowhunter and maybe we'll help you become one." I took the dagger from him. It was a lot like the stake I used to kill the immortal Strigoi with. I felt around the sharp edges and decided this would do.  
I nodded to Jace.  
Before the raven black haired girl could protest, Jace spoke up. "Let's go." Magnus had already disappeared through the portal and the others started to follow. When the black haired sister was about to go through the portal, I suddenly remembered that I didn't know her name. "What's your name again?" I asked her.  
Not a good question, I discovered when she shot me an irritated look. "Not something you need to know, since you're not staying here." She then whipped her hair over her shoulder and walked through the portal. I let out a irritated sigh.  
"It's Isabelle," I heard Clary say behind me. I smiled a little, happy that I at least earned someone's trust and stepped through the portal.


	2. Demons & Dust

2\. Demons and dust

As I stepped through the portal, I felt a warm buzz sweep through me. For a second it felt like I was soaring through the air, but then the sensation was gone. I found myself on solid ground again. Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus were standing a few feet away from me, apparently discussing how to approach the situation. I heard Clary come through the portal behind me, as I eyed my surroundings. I stood in front of a big house. It was 2 stories high and through the window on the first floor I could see flashing blue and green light. Loud music was blaring through the windows. A shadow appeared in front of the window. It was a girl with messy hair and- pointy ears. A faerie.  
I quickly turned my gaze away from the window. From the Shadowhunter Codex, I learned that faeries should not be trusted. They can't lie, so they twist the truth, until you don't know what to believe anymore. Creepy bastards.  
I walked toward the group of Shadowhunters. As they saw me approach, Magnus stepped forward. "Because you apparently have an extra member to the group," he pointed at me, "you will not be needing Alec tonight," he finished. Before Alec could protest, Magnus grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the door. A second later, they disappeared inside the building, which was softly rumbling from the loud music.  
"Well that was a disappointment," I muttered.  
"Don't worry," Clary said, smiling softly. "Not all warlocks are like that."  
"Well, most of them are," Jace noted.  
"So, what's the plan?" Isabelle said, interrupting.  
"The demons are on the other side of the building," Jace said. "I suggest we split up and attack from both sides. Clary goes with me and you take Rose," Jace looked at Isabelle, who shot him a death glare, but stayed silent. Fighting beside Isabelle, who clearly hated me, wasn't on my 'fun things to do list', but since I was already happy enough, that they let me come, I didn't protest.  
"Clary and I will go this way," he pointed to the left side of the house. "You guys will go right and, we'll attack them from both sides." Isabelle and I both nodded.  
Jace and Clary started to walk away, but Jace turned around.  
"Don't make me regret my decision of giving you the knife, Rose Lancaster. "Then he turned around and he and Clary joined hands and jogged around the corner of the house.  
I turned toward Isabelle, expecting her to be there waiting for me. Except, she wasn't. Frustrated, I looked around me and saw a streak of dark hair disappear around the corner of the house. I started running toward where she went, down the narrow path on the side of the house. I finally found her at the far end of the path, crouched behind a low bush. Her eyes were focused on the space before her. She was studying it carefully, her eyes darting from left to right.  
I crouched beside her, with my knife in hand, which was getting a little bit sweaty.  
"Couldn't you just wait for me?" I whispered angrily.  
She said nothing, while adjusting her hunting gear and taking out a seraph blade with her left hand. Then she rolled up her sleeve on her right hand and her underarm became bare. A golden snake was wrapped around it. I thought it was made from metal, but then the snake started moving and wrapped itself loose from her arm. The end of the snake was now in her hand and she let it whip one time. It looked pretty badass.  
Then, a sound erupted from before us. It sounded much like a growl and I shivered. Before us, 5 meters away from us, stood 6 demons. They had the body shape of normal human beings, although they were more slender and a about head taller. Their arms ended in claws, much bigger than normal hands. They didn't have faces, just oval forms, made from what looked like burning coal. There whole bodies looked that way. Altogether they were absolutely terrifying.  
They moved two times the speed of normal humans, as they shot to the left.  
Jace and Clary appeared around the corner, blades ready and charged the demons. Now was our time to join them. I stood up, as did Isabelle. My hands and feet were trembling from anticipation. I was ready. I was going to prove myself to them, so that they would take me in and I could find out where Lissa was.  
I started to move forward, ready to fight, but Isabelle was having none of that.  
"Stay behind me," she said through gritted teeth, pushing me behind her. It wasn't a 'stay behind me, so I can protect you', more of a 'stay behind me, so you don't stand in the way'.  
We ran toward the fight, discovering that Jace and Clary had already beaten 2 demons. They were now each fighting one on their own, while the two remaining demons approached us. I bend my knees and took in a fighting position, ignoring what Isabelle said. The demon shot toward me. His claw soared at my face and I ducked, barely missing it. I shot forward and tried to slash my knife at his throat, but he shot to my right and his right claw reached for my face. This time it connected, leaving a bloody trail on my cheek. That was going to be a ugly scar. I staggered back and looked at the demon at where his eyes were supposed to be.  
"You're going to pay for that, you son of a bitch," I gritted angry through my teeth.  
I dived forward with an angry battle scream, knife steady in my hand. From then on it was all slashes, claws and groans. I felt like I was watching myself from above. I was slashing and stabbing at the demon. We were joined together in a dance, our feet moving swiftly around each other. A dance of death. Suddenly, I thought about something Dimitri had said a couple of months ago. He called me an avenging angel, who has come down to earth to deliver the justice of heaven. And in that moment, I understood what he meant.  
Finally, the demon made a mistake, leaving his chest exposed for little less than a second. But it was enough. Enough for me to dive forward and stab my knife in his chest. The demon crumble, as I pulled my knife out of him. The he exploded into dust.  
I staggered back and let out a long breath. I put my hand at my side and breathed in slowly, calming myself down.  
I looked to the left, were Clary and Jace fought side by side. Jace had just put his seraph blade in the demons chest and was now moving toward the demon Clary was fighting. It didn't look like they needed any help.  
Then I turned to the right and the blood drained from my face. Isabelle stood with her back to me fighting the demon, but another demon had appeared behind her, right in front of me. Isabelle clearly hadn't noticed the demons arrival and as the demon shot forward I did the only logical thing.  
I ran forward and stabbed him in the back. The demon let out a soft groan, as the knife sunk deep in to his skin. Then it exploded, leaving nothing behind, but dust.  
A moment later Isabelle had her whip wrapped around her demons neck. She flipped him toward her and finished him off, by putting a seraph blade in his chest.  
Then she turned to me, panting, her face an angry mask. "I told you to stay behind me!"  
My eyes shot wide from outrage. "What the hell is your problem?" I shouted at her, taking a step forward. Anger was a living thing sweeping through my body. How dare she be angry at me. "I just killed two demons! And not to mention, I saved your life!" I shouted incredulously.  
Her face didn't change as she let her golden whip wrap itself around her arm. She straightened herself and looked me in the eye, taking a step forward.  
"Listen to me. I don't trust you. And if you have any other intentions, than the ones you claim you have and hurt any of my friends, I will end you." Then she turned around and stalked toward the rest of the group.  
I stood there, completely stunned by her outburst. I got that she didn't trust me, she didn't even know me. But that was just it. She didn't know me, so how could she jump to conclusions so quickly then? Even after I saved her life, she thought of my intentions as bad ones.  
I stood there for a few seconds, letting myself calm down. I decided to let it drop for now, arguing wasn't going to make her trust me. But if she ever talked to me like that again, I would not stay silent.

When I walked back to the rest of the group, Isabelle had miraculously disappeared, much to my delight. I wasn't really in the mood for a good old bitch fight. Although, Jace looked like the kind of guy who would be into those kind of things. Well, bad for him.  
Jace was just drawing an _Iratze_ over the cut on Clary's arm , as I walked up to them. The way the stele in his hand moved swiftly and almost mindlessly over Clary's skin, reminded me of how many he must have drawn already. A blue glow radiated off Clary's skin. I looked up to Clary, surprised that she was looking at Jace, without any trace of pain on her face. The pain would probably become more bearable, the more you got them, but still, it must have at least been irritating, a metal point burning into your skin.  
The way Jace fingers softly brushed against Clary's arm, as he shifted her arm a little bit, made me feel as if I was witnessing an intimate moment and I quickly turned my gaze away from them.  
I lifted my hands to my cheek, examining the slash. It was only bleeding a little, so it didn't need to be stitched. Still, it probably looked horrific.  
When Jace was done, he put his stele away and looked at me.  
"Still in one peace, I see," he said. The way he said it made it feel as if he hadn't expected it.  
"Wasn't that hard," I said, since it was true. Fighting the demons was very similar to fighting strigoi. They were both fast and vicious. And fighting with the knife was a lot like fighting with a stake.  
"Well," Clary said, "You did a good job," she smiled at me. "I saw what you did at the end, killing the demon to save Isabelle," she continued. "It was really brave of you."  
I couldn't help but smile, grateful for her kindness.  
"We should be heading to the institute," Jace said. "Since, you need to be well-rested for tomorrows training," he said to me, a devilish grin on his face.  
I sighed out loud. "Do I even want to know?" I asked him.

I looked me in the eye, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Probably not." 


End file.
